The present disclosure relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to call sessions for voice call accounts.
As broadband data communications networks have proliferated, voice call services such as VoIP services are rapidly replacing conventional public switched telephone networks (PSTN) for making telephone calls. In conventional VoIP communications, a single phone account is associated with a single phone device and, a single VoIP session permits only one telephone call at a time. Therefore, if a consumer wishes to have multiple concurrent telephone calls, the consumer must purchase multiple VoIP telephone accounts, each having a separate telephone number, and each supported by a separate VoIP session.